wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Anna (Wii Sports)
If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Anna (Wii Sports Club). Anna is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Anna is a PRO in Tennis and she plays with Ashley or Ai. Her skill level is 1000, making her a pretty tough CPU to beat. She has a low Baseball skill level, and her team consists of her, Marco, James, Jake, Mike, Oscar, Chris, Martin and Fumiko. Anna's skill is 430. She plays in the Baseball teams of Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Naomi, Haru and Daisuke. She is the first Pro in Boxing, with a skill of 1000. Wii Sports Resort Anna is the Boss of Stage 9 in Swordplay Showdown, and she is the vice champion. Her level is 1481+. In Basketball, she is the vice beginner with a team with Miguel and Takashi. Her level is horrible at only 26+. In Cycling, she is the Champion, coming in 1st place out of 98, in almost every race. In Table Tennis, she is good, at level 686+. Wii Party In Wii Party, Anna is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn her badge for making 100 edits on "Wii Party" articles. * Her Japanese name is An'na. (アンナ) * Anna often appears as a baby in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies. * Anna is the only female CPU Mii on Miguel's Basketball team. This makes her the worst female in this sport. * Along with Elisa and Eva, '''Anna '''is one of the only Miis to be both a vice champion, and a regular champion. * Anna is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. Gallery AnnaDACotQR.JPG|Anna's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-5-5.png|Anna's badge. 19- Anna's Team.jpg|Anna's Baseball Team. Anna Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Anna in Swordplay Duel. AnnaSwordplay.png|Anna as the level 9 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Anna harp.jpeg|A Wii Music artwork. Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 2018-02-09 (15).png|Anna in Boxing. 20180210_073547.jpg|Anna and her teammates Miguel and Takashi in Basketball. 2018-03-13 (25).png|Anna in Baseball. 2018-03-28 (46).png|Anna doubling up with Ashley in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-05 (1).png|Anna in Swordplay Speed Slice. IMG_0164.jpg|Anna about to play a Table Tennis match. 1531954624442687982380.jpg 1532090189065836146015.jpg|Another photo of Anna as the boss of Castle. IMG_0534.JPG|Anna playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Baby Anna with Martin as a babysitter. IMG_0687.JPG|Anna swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (72).png|Anna in Cycling. 2018-08-26 (24).png|Anna doubling up with Ai in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-08-27 (30).png|Anna pitching in Baseball. IMG_0803.JPG|Anna swordfighting at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (20).png|Anna carrying pizza on her bike in Cycling. 2018-09-15 (35).png Anna participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png 2018-10-08 (15).png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan particpating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Anna, Tomoko, and Maria participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Anna participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Shohei participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Anna, and Hiroshi participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Chopper Hoppers in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ashley, Luca, and Anna participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Anna participating in Pop-Up Bandits in Wii Party.png Anna participating in Fruit Focus in Wii Party.png Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Friendly Face-Off in Wii Party.png Anna, Hiroshi, and Siobhan participating in Hammer Heads in Wii Party.png Anna participating in Flag Footrace in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(158).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(159).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(160).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(161).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(162).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(163).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(164).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(165).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(166).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(167).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(168).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(169).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. WiiU screenshot TV 0137D(170).jpg|Anna with Anna in Wii Party U. 2- Standard.jpg 2018-11-03 (49).png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Anna, Helen, and Sota participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Rachel, Anna, Sarah, Lucia, and Rainer featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-08 (3).png Rin, Anna, Michael, Kentaro, Gabriele, Miyu, Nelly, Ashley, Asami, Megan, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Vincenzo and Anna participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png Anna, Silke, Fumiko, Pierre, Rainer, and Matt featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Marisa, Keiko, Hiromi, Chris, and Anna featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ryan, Shohei, Shouta, Tomoko, Hiromi, Anna, Hiromasa, and Susana featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna participating in Flag Footrace with Anna as the referee in Wii Party.png Anna in Bowling.JPG Anna participating in Flag Footrace with Misaski as the refree in Wii Party.png IMG 1610.jpg Hayley, Andy, Cole, Ian, Gwen, Victor, Yoko, and Anna featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Asami, Ursula and Anna participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Oscar, Chicka and Anna participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png IMG 1963.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(45).jpg Category:Miis Category:Female Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Cyan Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Pro class beginners Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Sports Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Cry Babies babies Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Cyan Females Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Champions Category:Vice Beginner Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Top 5 Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Beginners Category:Wii Category:Females who play Boxing